The Adventures of Numbers XV and XVI
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Organization XIII has gained two new members. They are XV and XVI. Number XV, Rixsyn, is the Psychic Warrior and a keyblade wielder. Number XVI, Nexas, is the Archer of Destiny. This is some of the misadventures of the two.


It was quiet in the common room of the Castle that Never Was. In one corner, at the table, Luxord was reading a book and sipping a glass of wine. In a separate corner were the two newest Numbers, XV and XVI. Number XVI was being silent as she drew on a sketchpad. Number XV, however, was becoming increasingly bored with no missions that day. He did something that would shatter the peace of the day: he poked XVI. The Archer of Destiny looked up from her artwork at the Keyblade wielder. She placed her pencil down as she stared him down. Luxord, sensing something amiss, placed down his book. He looked at the two Nobodies as a momentous event took place. XVI poked XV back, harder. XV poked her back. The girl got up and crossed over to Luxord, where she grabbed one of his cards laying on the table. She then returned to her fellow Nobody and poked him with the card.

XV summoned his keyblade and poked her with the butt of it. XVI picked up one of the lances Xaldin had left near their corner and poked him with it. XV, not to be outdone, picked up Xigbar's guns and poked her with them. XVI narrowed her eyes and poked him with one of Larxene's knives that had been laying on the table. XV quickly grabbed Demyx's sitar, parried the knife-poke, and poked her with the sitar. XVI growled as she violently poked XV with Axel's chakrams. XV dodged quickly and followed up with some pokes with Xemnas's blades. The pokes were not to hit, because XVI had somehow acquired Vexen's shield, which she used to block and counter XV's pokes.

XV picked up Zexion's book and lightly hit her on the head with it. XVI grabbed Lexeaus's sword and attempted to hit the Nobody with the flat of the blade. XV, however, parried with Marluxia's scythe. As XVI was preparing to poke XV with Saix's claymore, Xemnas walked in. He took a look at the two and sighed in irritation.

"Numbers XV and XVI, this childish poke war is not acceptable behavior for members of Organization XIII." The Superior of the In Between said. This angered XV.

"Oh shut up, Mansex! We're having fun!" The keyblade wielder shouted. XVI leaned over and tapped her friend on the shoulder. She whispered something that would cause the day to be irrevocably changed forever and would cause seven of the Numbers to flee the castle for a good while. The only one who heard what she whispered was XV, but what she had suggested was made obvious in the seconds that followed.

"Let's poke him with our weapons." She had whispered. This caused a mischievous smile to appear on XV's face. Luxord saw this and slid his glass of wine away from himself.

"You know Man- I mean, Xemnas, you're right. This is unacceptable behavior for Organization XIII. We don't know what we were thinking." With that he disappeared through a darkness door, only to reappear behind Xemnas. He poked him with his keyblade. Just as Xemnas was about to lecture XV, XVI summoned her bow. With a poker face to rival Luxord's, she said nothing as she poked Xemnas with her bowstave. The loud crash of Luxord falling from his chair was heard in the room that was silent, save for Luxord's laughter which was the reason for his falling from the chair.

"Stop this at once!" Xemnas shouted at his subordinates. No sooner had he said this, then Axel walked in. He poked Xemnas too once he figured out what was happening. Luxord picked himself off the floor, walked over to Xemnas, and poked him. "Number X, I command you to cease and desist this poking!" After he finished speaking, Xigbar appeared upside in front of Xemnas and poked him. "THAT IS IT! THE NEXT PERSON TO POKE ANOTHER PERSON WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED!" No sooner had he spoke, then Larxene and Demyx, who had been watching from the door, came in and poked Xemas in unison. "ETERNAL RAIN!" The pokers began to run. As they dove for cover they shouted:

"IT WAS WORTH IT!" They found out to their horror that the doors were locked and sealed. In an attempt to escape, they opened various darkness doors and fled the castle through them. Xemnas sent his Nobodies after them. It was indeed a good while before their return.


End file.
